Gifts of the Heart
by LightningBeauty
Summary: The classic love story gets a twist. What if Gaston had been a nice guy? Would Belle have still fallen in love with the Beast? Or would she marry Gaston and live forever as his wife?
1. Chapter 1: The One That Started It All

Chapter 1: The Day That Started It All

"Belle, put that box of books in your room for now. We'll move them back when I get this bookcase set up."

Maurice watched as his daughter lifted the heavy box of books and carried it upstairs to her new bedroom. The poor girl looked so thoughtful and lost in her own little world again. She had been that way all her life. But when her mother passed away, Belle had changed. She was still the same beautiful 16-year-old girl with a mind of her own, but she had become slightly more distant. She escaped into her books more and more. _I'm sure it will pass with time,_ sighed Maurice. He hated seeing her like this, but he couldn't do much. He didn't have any siblings, and his own mother had never spoken of such things. So he went back to doing what he did best, trying to think of a way to make this bookcase more efficient.

Upstairs, Belle was placing the box of books on her bed. Her room was smaller than she had expected but it was still comfortable. There was plenty of closet space for the few dresses that she owned and even a corner where her books fit perfectly. Several were already set up there. She stopped a moment to touch the spines. She had seen her own mother do this when she was deciding what world she wanted to enter. Her mother was the one who had read to her every day since her birth. She had introduced Belle to so many wonderful worlds-worlds full of mystery, adventure, heroes, magic, and love.

Her fingers found their way to the worn spine of the greatest love story ever told; _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. She pulled the book into her lap. The familiar pages felt comforting to her fingers. The lingering smell of old parchment filled her nose and her eyes glistened over with memories.

"_This story is one of my favorites. It's about a boy who fell in love with a beautiful girl. Their eyes met across a crowded ballroom and he instantly knew that she was the only woman for him."_

"_Was it like that for you? When you met father?"_

"_It was very similar. From the moment I saw your father, I knew something wonderful would happen."_

The voice of her mother was still ringing in Belle's ears when she finally returned downstairs to start dinner. Her father had managed to put the frame of the bookcase together, but had not put the shelves in. Belle simply smiled and shook her head. She found her father in the kitchen scratching his head.

"Papa, what are you doing in here?" Belle looked around the kitchen. They had pots and pans and plenty of plates and cups. But there was something missing…

"We don't have any food." Maurice laughed.

"Oops. I guess we forgot something after all." Even through her laughter, Bell chided herself. How could she have forgotten about the food? "I'll go to the market in town and buy some." Before her father could stop her, she grabbed some money and put it in her basket. Then she floated out of the door and began walking towards the town.

It was a small, quaint town. The streets were paved with cobblestones and the houses were all lined up in rows. There were some people hanging out of windows calling out to one another. They seemed friendly enough, but Belle was soon distracted by a trio of girls who suddenly ran in front of her, blocking the path.

"Oh, where did he disappear to?" said one. She was blonde and had a dazed look on her face. Her hands were placed on her hips in such a way that made Belle want to laugh. Her sisters all looked just like her. Belle tried to walk around the triplets but they blocked her at every turn, standing in a perfectly straight line in the middle of the road.

"He must be around here somewhere," said another. "We would know if he was going anywhere important."

"Just keep looking," said the third. It was clear to Belle that whoever these girls were looking for, they were so wrapped up in him that they clearly didn't see her.

"Excuse me," she said softly as she tried to push her way around them. Just then, the three girls swooned at once and fell over at Belle's feet. She looked up and met a pair of cool, blue eyes.

Gaston was the bravest, strongest, most handsome bachelor who lived in the small village. All of the young girls loved him. All of the elders respected him. And all of his friends worshiped him. He was tall with a head full of thick black hair. His eyes were like two spheres of clear water gazing into the world. Gaston was on top of the world everyday. He loved attention and attention loved him.

He was also relentlessly followed by the three Montparsse sisters. This day had been no different. A morning of hunting with his faithful friend Lefou to fetch the animals and a lunch at the tavern had now brought the 17-year-old Gaston to his favorite part of the day, walking through town being admired. However, the Montparsse sisters were constantly getting in the way of other people's views. He had just thought he had lost them, when there they were standing in front of him again, a perfect little line as always. And just as always they swooned as at his presence. Then, Gaston received the shock of his life.

There, standing where the triplets had now fainted, was the most beautiful girl Gaston had ever seen. And he had seen his fair share of pretty girls. This girl was different. She had thick brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail held in place by a blue ribbon. Her rich hazel eyes held him captive for what seemed to be an eternity. Her skin was the color of cream, with roses in her cheeks. Her simple dress was flattering but not clingy like the dresses of the Montparsse sisters. She was beautiful. And she was walking away.

"Wait," said Gaston reaching out his arm for her. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" The girl gave him a very strange, bewildered look. Gaston realized he must have sounded abrupt and rude. Inwardly chiding himself, he flashed his best debonair smile. "What I mean to say is hello."

"Hello." The girl was now smiling a little. Her smile was certainly stunning. It warmed his heart like nothing he had known. It surprised Gaston, but only for a moment.

"My name is Gaston," he said proudly. "I'm the hunter of the village. If you go into the tavern, you'll see my trophies and the heads of some of my biggest game. Would you like to see them?"

"Maybe some other time," said the girl. She was trying to get away. Gaston had to stop her. He had to tell her she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He had to tell her that her name was the most beautiful name he'd ever heard. Her name…

"Of course, forgive me. I've been rude. Please, let me start over. I'm Gaston. And you are?"

"Belle," said the girl. "I just moved here with my father. I'm trying to find a vendor to buy some food."

"Oh well, you're in luck. I happen to know the best vendors in the village." As Gaston ushered Belle away into the market, the three sisters began to come awake.

"Oh, I think you forgot something," Belle pointed out. Gaston turned to see the shocked expressions of the Montparsse sisters still lying in the road. "I'll be right back." He hastily helped them to their feet and then returned, offered his arm to Belle, and escorted her into the market.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Fate

Chapter 2: It's Fate

Four years had passed since Belle and her father had moved to the small village they now called home. Every day was just like the day before. Belle would wake up, prepare a meal for her father, complete her chores around the house, then go into town to visit the bookseller. The bookseller was the only person in the village who understood the magic of books. Belle smiled to herself as she strolled along the path leading to town. She was now 20 years old. The past four years had been a change, but she had made it through. She was now accustomed to the monotony of a life without adventure. Well, maybe not _entirely_ without adventure. There was Gaston after all.

For the past four years Gaston had followed Belle around. He catered to her every desire. Even though he despised books himself, he would buy Belle any book she wanted. He had even allowed her to show him one when she told him that it had pictures in it. Other than that, his interest was very limited. He would often tell her about his latest hunt but would always end the conversation by asking her questions about her life.

Belle had gotten to know Gaston well. He had been born and raised in the village. His father had been a small man who didn't speak much. When he died, Gaston's mother had pushed her son to be everything his father wasn't. She told Gaston that he should always strive to be the best. Gaston had taken his mother's words to heart. He was the strongest, the bravest, the quickest, the most popular, and the most sought-after town bachelor. His mother's dying wish was that he would find himself a bride and live a long and happy life. Gaston wasn't going to disappoint her. He had chosen his bride. _Me_, thought Belle.

She was still unsure if she was going to accept his proposal when it eventually came. He made no secret of the fact that he loved her. But Belle didn't love Gaston. At least, she didn't think she did. _Well, I can't expect it to be like it is in my books, _Belle chided herself. _After all, life is not a fairy tale._

As the village came into view, Belle tried to push the thoughts from her mind. It was true that Gaston wasn't at all like the male characters she read about. He wasn't like Romeo or Sinbad. He was _Gaston_. Outwardly, he was indeed handsome and brave and was overall impressive. But Belle couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing. She had always imagined that to fall in love would be a wonderful, exhilarating thing. It wouldn't be boring or dull. Yet Gaston never said or did anything to spark her curiosity or imagination. She also didn't feel what was described in her books as the feeling of _destiny_. She had imagined that love meant that two people _belonged _together. She wanted a man who was kind, generous, and who could appreciate her books. Well, Gaston didn't love reading, but he did like it when Belle told him stories. And he _was_ kind and surprisingly thoughtful. At first, Belle had believed him to be arrogant and stubborn. But Gaston had proved her wrong. Even though Belle had rejected him at first, he had persisted in trying to get to know her. He would walk with her in the village and talk with her. Much to the dismay of the Montparsse sisters, he often left his friends at the tavern to be with her. Even if they didn't talk, Gaston just loved to be in Belle's company.

Today, the town was as busy as any other day. People hurried back and forth across the street. Some were selling goods from their stands and carts. Others were buying their wares and hurrying home to do one thing or another. Belle made her way into the bookstore. The bookseller greeted her with a warm smile and a hearty "Good morning Belle!"

"Good morning Mssr. Devon. How are you this morning?" Belle had grown very fond of the old man. He was a comical man with white hair that went in every direction all at once. His glasses made his eyes look like they belonged to an owl.

"I'm fine, Belle. What can I do for you today?" Mssr. Devon always had a friendly word for Belle. He was the only townsperson who didn't think that Belle was "odd."

"I'm actually wondering if you have that book yet." Belle was hoping to read the new book of fairy tales that had been ordered for her. It was supposed to be truly magical.

"Why yes, Belle. I was holding it here just for you." Mssr. Devon reached up and pulled a beautiful blue book with gold trim from a shelf. The book looked so new, so untouched, so undiscovered. Belle's eyes began to shine as she touched the book's cover. This was going to be a very special day. She was going to enter a new world of adventure, excitement, and romance. She could hardly wait to get home.

"Thank you so much!" Belle rushed out of the shop and began reading immediately. She could hardly believe it. A new world of stories had opened up to her. She lingered over the words of the first chapter. They began to work their magic spell on her. _Once upon a time, in a kingdom not so far from here, there lived a handsome young man. He was the son of a miller, born in humble beginnings. He was as handsome as the sun but he was proud and vain. _Belle tried to suppress a laugh. The image of Gaston flashed before her eyes. The image flashed a warm smile that made the hearts of other women melt into puddles.

"Good morning Belle," said the image. Belle came crashing back to earth. Gaston stood before her, as magnificent as ever, smiling like a man who knew something that she didn't. Belle couldn't help but admit that his hair did look soft when the sun hit its black strands at this angle. His head was encircled in a ring of light. He almost looked like what Belle imagined one of the Greek gods must have looked like.

"Bonjour Gaston," greeted Belle. She wasn't about to let him know that she found him the least bit attractive. It was probably just a side effect from her stories anyway. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm wonderful, Belle. And very soon, you will be too." Belle raised an eyebrow and searched his face for some clue as to what he was planning. "Belle," Gaston said, bending on one knee before her, "I feel as though we have waited long enough. We both knew this day would come. I know I should properly court you first, but I can hardly hold it in any longer. This is the best day of your life, Belle. Every girl in town would love to be in your shoes right now. Today, all of your dreams come true." Beaming at the thought of her happiness, he reached into his pocket and presented Belle with a small box. "Open it."

Belle's fingers were trembling as she reached out for the box. _Oh no,_ Belle thought. _This is it. What do I do? What do I say?_ As the lid of the box opened, Belle saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a simple ring made of silver with small diamonds embossed in the top. One diamond stood out larger than the others. It shone brightly as the sun played in the prisms of its depth. Belle gasped.

"I know; you're speechless. But what do you say Belle? Will you marry me?" Gaston's eyes shown with the light that Belle had seen when he had made a prize kill or had a really good day hunting.

"I….I….I don't know what to say." Belle searched Gaston's eyes. Why was he asking her this now? What had prompted him to do it today? When she couldn't find the answer there, she lowered her gaze to the ring. It was beautiful. And she knew that Gaston would provide for her. She would never want for anything; except the feeling of romance and true love. Like the characters in her stories. But they weren't real. The stories weren't real. Life wasn't like that. Maybe this _is_ what it was supposed to feel like. Belle looked up and stared back into Gaston's eyes. "Very well," she answered. "I will marry you Gaston." His eyes danced with joy as he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her into a spinning embrace.

"Belle, you've made me so happy. Come, let's tell the whole village!" Gaston took Belle by the hand and raced to the tavern. Before Belle could protest, Gaston had announced to the entire village the news of their engagement. When they finally reached Belle's home to tell her father, they had acquired a very large crowd of followers, well-wishers, and in the case of the Montparsse sisters, hysterical mourners. Maurice gave a surprised look when he heard the news, but warmly welcomed Gaston into the family. After Gaston had sent the crowd back to town, he turned to his bride.

"Belle, I must go and arrange the wedding. I will come for you tomorrow and we will decide when we will celebrate the ceremony." With a quick kiss to her hand, Gaston was off to the village. Lefou followed him closely, asking every question that came to his mind. Belle turned back to the house.

"Oh Belle," Maurice beamed, "I was wondering when this day would come. I had almost given up hope of Gaston _ever_ proposing!"

"Yes Papa," Belle answered. "To tell you the truth I was really surprised myself when he asked me. I didn't know what was happening, and then I said yes. Papa, do you think I did the right thing?"

"I think you followed your heart." Maurice beamed. "Everything will turn out fine. But this means I'll have to work extra hard at my invention so that it will win first prize at the fair. That way, we can use the prize money to help with the wedding. I'll go work on it now." Maurice left Belle to her thoughts while he went down stairs muttering about springs and axles. Belle sat down in her favorite chair and thought about all that had happened. Her eyes fell to the ring. What had she done? Maybe she did love Gaston. At the very least, she could learn to love him. Yes, she could learn to love him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

Gaston had never been so proud in his entire life. Belle had accepted his proposal, just as he knew she would. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever known. He felt luckier now than he ever had, and he had_never_ depended on luck. Everything had to be perfect for his wedding ceremony.

Gaston visited every place he could think of to arrange the necessities. He went to the church and sought out the preacher. The preacher happened to be an old friend of Gaston's father. When asked to perform the ceremony, he beamed and said he would be honored. Gaston left him and went to see the men in the tavern about food and drinks for the reception. He met the baker in the market and ordered the largest, most delicious cake the town had ever seen.

Gaston was insistent upon paying for every aspect of the ceremony. However, his money was refused. Everyone in town loved Gaston and just wanted to see him happy. No one had ever seen Gaston as happy as he was with Belle. They wanted to insure that the wedding would be the most extravagant that the town had ever seen. The townspeople naturally assumed that Belle was just as happy with Gaston. Who wouldn't be? She was the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying such a handsome, strong man.

Madame Ponfertt, the dress shop owner, offered to sew a custom wedding gown for Belle, at no charge. When Gaston brought news of this to Belle, she simply refused to take it for free. Her honor and pride wouldn't allow her.

"Belle," Gaston assured her, "Madame Ponfertt is more than happy to make you a gown. She wants our day to be perfect."

"I will be more than happy to have Madame Ponfertt make me a gown. But I will not take it for free. I insist on paying her in some way. I just can't. Everything else is being done, but the wedding dress is only for me. You should really not be having anything to do with it." Belle was not going to back down. She stood a full head shorter than Gaston, so slender and delicate. Her hazel eyes were burning with the fire of her convictions. No, his Belle wasn't a freeloader.

"Why don't I speak with Madame Ponfertt?"

"No, thank you, but I'll go tomorrow and do it myself." Belle was turning towards the house. Gaston could see that she was thinking about something. He wished he could read her mind as easily as she could read one of her books. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. He decided to leave her to her thoughts. Gaston touched Belle's shoulder and gave her a reassuring kiss on the hand. "As you wish," was all he said. With that, Gaston returned to the town.

* * *

Belle went through the motions of the rest of the day. Her mind was going in a million different places all at once. Everything was happening so fast. It was only two weeks after Gaston had proposed, yet it seemed like it had all happened in a single day. Belle couldn't help but wonder if all brides felt this way about their impending marriages. She knew that Gaston would do everything in the world for her. He had proven that. He did love her. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't love him as much as she could. Her heart had always yearned for a "prince charming" to sweep her off her feet. Where was Robin Hood now? He would not hesitate to whisk her away to Sherwood Forest. Where was Romeo? With his sweet words and his kind manner, he was sure to come and melt her heart. Why didn't Gaston melt her heart? What would her mother think about all of this? And if Gaston wasn't her "true love," how would she ever find another?

* * *

The following day, Belle entered Madame Ponfertt's Dress Shoppe. The store was quaint with a hint of fresh flowers in the air. The dresses in the displays were lovely. Some were pink, some were green, a few were blue, and several were a lavender color. There were bows, ribbons, and fabric samples on the walls. In the back of the shop there stood three mirrors all centered towards a small stool. One of the young girls from the village was standing on the stool with her arms spread out as though she would fly away. Madame Ponfertt was kneeling at the girl's side placing pins here and there, making sure the dress fit just right. A tuck at the waist, a turn of the hem, Madame Ponfertt worked quickly and with great skill. Belle was unsure how she managed to work at such speed and not prick the young girl with her many pins.

"There, I've finished." Madame Ponfertt beamed at her work. Belle had to admit that the dress was simply beautiful. It was a pale pink color with sleeves that came to the girl's elbows and a full skirt. "Amelia, if you will, just take it into the dressing room and leave it on the counter for me."

"Oh, thank you Madame Ponfertt. It's so beautiful." Amelia glided off of the stool and into the dressing room.

"Belle," Madame Ponfertt extended her hands out to her in a warm greeting. "I'm so happy you have come. I feel so honored to be making your wedding gown for you." The short woman came forward, measuring Belle even as they spoke. Her rich auburn hair was brushed up into a mass of curls atop her head. Her sleeves were rolled up, revealing slender arms and hands covered in prick spots from years of working with needles. Her green eyes shone brightly, giving Belle the feeling of peace and trust.

"I feel so grateful that you would even consider making me a gown. But Madame, I must discuss something with you. It's the issue of payment." Before Belle could continue, Madame Ponfertt raised her hand.

"No, Belle. You are marrying a fine man and I couldn't be happier. Gaston's own mother, may she rest in peace, was one of my dearest friends. I will accept no payment for this dress."

"Madame, I couldn't possibly take a dress for free. Please, there must be some way I can repay you." Belle could see that Madame Ponfertt was a kind woman, and certainly generous, but she had to maintain some control over the whole affair.

"Why?" The kind dressmaker narrowed her eyes. She couldn't understand why a young bride would turn down a free wedding dress.

"Please," Belle began, "my mother is no longer alive. She always told me how much she loved the gown she wore on the day she married my father. She said it made her feel like the most beautiful creature on Earth. She sewed it herself. But, I can't sew like she could. Mend a stocking, fix a tear in a shirt, of course… but make a whole dress? I don't have that skill. So, if you insist on making the dress, I insist on paying for it. It's the only way I can think of to still feel as though I contributed something to the dress."

"Very well, if you really want to pay me, then you can do me a favor." Madame Ponfertt glanced around the room to ensure Amelia was out of earshot. Then she looked straight into Belle's hazel eyes. "Teach my daughter how to read."

"Excuse me?" Belle asked. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. "You want me to teach…what?

"Yes," said Madame Ponfertt, "I want you to teach Christine to read. She is a very bright girl and she will make a fine wife to any man, but I want her to be able to read to her children. She's never really been patient enough to learn from me and I want her to know."

"Of course I will!" Belle exclaimed. "I will be happy to teach Christine how to read. It would be a pleasure—an honor!"

"Oh, I'm so glad." Relief spread over Madame Ponfertt's face. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart Belle. You teach Christine to read and I will make you a dress fit for a princess!"

"It's a deal! I'll come back tomorrow and we will start." With that, Belle left the shop to go and choose her favorite books. Teaching someone to read would be a wonderful gift. At least then, she would be working for her gown. Suddenly Belle felt what she assumed was the first hint of excitement towards her wedding.


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons and Fairs

_Author's Note: So, it's been at least three years since I put down this story due to a severe case of writer's block. However, I am happy to report that I have returned! I make no promises about more frequent updating but I do promise to try very hard to keep it going this time. Thank you for the many reviews and messages. They are the reason I am back. –LightningBeauty (July 5, 2011)_

Chapter 4: Lessons and Fairs

"You must sound the letters out Christine. You cannot just guess and let that be it!" Belle fought the frustration that washed over her. Her pupil was everything her mother had promised; bright, curious and stubborn. The 11-year-old before her squinted her green eyes in concentration.

"It's no use!" she slammed the book shut. "I just can't seem to get it!" Her arms crossed as she puffed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You will get it," Belle said in what she hoped was a gentle, reassuring voice. "I know you will." Christine Ponfertt gazed skeptically at her tutor. Belle broke out her best "give it a try" grin. Christine sighed, "Fine. Let's try again."

Belle opened the book back to the troublesome page. They had been at this for three weeks now. Christine was making real progress. She was already reading short stories with simple words. But Belle wanted more for her pupil. She was determined to help her into reading full books. _After all_, Belle thought to herself, _if you never leave this town…how else will you see the world?_

Just then, Madame Ponfertt breezed into her daughter's bedroom, fanning herself vigorously. "My word!" she exclaimed. "We have so many customers downstairs! I don't know what to do with them!"

"Mama!" Christine scolded. "You really should knock! You're interrupting my lessons with Belle!" Belle surpressed a chuckle. For though the child fought her teaching, Belle could tell that her company was a welcome respite from the chaos of the dressmaker's shop.

"I'm sorry dear," replied her mother. "But I'm afraid I really do need you downstairs. That will have to be all for today." Christine rolled her eyes to the ceiling and began reluctantly downstairs.

"Oh, Belle! And since you're here, why don't you come downstairs and have a quick fitting?" Madame's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"But if I try it on now, won't everyone in the shop see it?" Belle eyed the dressmaker. What was she up to?

"Well, maybe. But would that really be a horrible thing? You'll be wearing it for everyone in just a short week anyway!" Madame could not hide the excitement in her voice. Her smile was enough to tug at Belle's heart.

So Belle went downstairs. Madame was right; there were several people in the shop. The butcher's wife, the tavern keeper's wife, the baker's wife; it seemed like all of the women in town had gathered for a sneak peek at Belle's wedding gown. Suddenly, Belle didn't feel so good. The thought of being paraded in front of all of these people turned her stomach into a twisting mass of butterflies. To be married in front of these people was one thing, but to be shown off for inspection? Belle closed her eyes. This was what happened when you were marrying the most handsome man in town. Madame Ponfertt brought a pale bundle over to Belle. "Let's just slip this on then!"

Belle pulled the dress on. It was a true creation. Madame had outdone herself. The ivory satin was superior to anything Belle had ever worn. Small pearls were woven through the neckline, leading to a beautiful lace covered bodice. Her skirt was full with matching lace appliqués. When Belle emerged from behind the dressing screen, there was an awed hush as the women appraised the seamstress' work.

"Oh my!" "It's it amazing!" "Gaston will be stunned!" "She looks beautiful!" Belle tried to stop the blush that was rushing to her cheeks. She knew in her heart that these women meant well. She just tried to enjoy it. Madame Ponfertt fluffed the skirt out so the train fell open for all to see. The answering gasp from the ladies plumped the woman with pride. "What do you think, my dear?"

"It…it…it's like nothing I've ever seen." Belle looked at herself fully in the mirror. This was it. In a week, she would don this gown and marry Gaston. This is what she would wear. Suddenly the weight of the event crashed down on her. She needed to be alone. She needed to organize her thoughts. She had known the day was coming. It was all anyone could talk about. But this…this is what made it real. Wearing her wedding dress had made Belle realize that it wasn't a dream. She was _really_ getting married.

She mumbled her thanks to Madame Ponfertt who smiled with pride. Then she slipped out of her dress and into her comfortable blue day dress. This dress didn't have any weighty events tied to it. It comforted Belle's nerves. _That's it! Nerves! It's just nerves! Every bride is nervous before her big day._ Belle thought.

* * *

Belle hurried home. After such a spectacle she longed for the comforts of her world. Her world with just Papa and his inventions; it wouldn't last much longer but she was determined to enjoy it while she could. Her faithful horse Phillipe greeted her from his stall as she rounded the house. She patted his nose and stroked his mane before heading down to the basement to see her father.

Maurice was many things. Inventor, father, eccentric, lovable – but open-minded was not among them. He was staring at his latest invention, a wood-chopping machine, like he was hoping it would start talking to him. Belle edged forward carefully. She knew that if she startled him it could destroy any progress he had made. "Papa?"

"It's no use!" Maurice threw his hands up. "It won't work! I give up!"

"Oh Papa," chided Belle, who was starting to get very sick of that phrase. "What's wrong this time?"

"I give up! It's not chopping wood. Throwing wood at my head? Yes. Chopping it in half? NO!" Maurice rubbed a large pink welt on the top of his head.

"Oh dear!" Belle inspected the welt. It wasn't serious, but Belle could tell there was something more going on.

"Now, I won't be able to go to the fair. I won't be able to pay Gaston for anything to do with the wedding." Maurice turned away from his daughter. Her heart broke. How could this be happening?

"Papa, you and I both know what an amazing mind you have. You'll figure it out. And you will go to the fair where you _will_ win first prize. You're just a little stuck." Belle patted his hand.

"That's it!" Maurice cried. Without another word, he rushed over to the machine and began tinkering. He tinkered here then thwacked there then adjusted this while banging on that. Suddenly he yelled "Duck!" as half of a log went whizzing past Belle's head.

"It works!" she said. Both of them began laughing hysterically as the machine systematically chopped piece after piece of wood in half and threw them into a pile. "It was stuck!" Maurice laughed. "It was simply stuck! Now I can go to the fair!"

* * *

Belle was just finishing the ties on Phillipe's lead when a familiar voice reached her. "Going somewhere?" She sensed the laughter behind the question as she turned and met those crystal blue eyes.

"Gaston," she greeted. "Papa's invention – it works! He's off to the fair!" She couldn't contain her excitement. Some of Maurice's inventions were questionable but this – this could really bring home a blue ribbon. And that would just make her Papa so happy.

"That's wonderful news!" Gaston wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But will he be back in time for the wedding? Wait," a thought struck him, "are you _going_?" His horror was quite apparent. Not that Belle could blame him, what bridegroom would want to be parted from his bride the week before their wedding?

"No, I'm not. I'm staying. And Papa will be back in plenty of time. The fair is tomorrow and it's only a short journey away. Everything will be fine." But then it struck her, she wanted to go. She wanted to watch her Papa compete. _But how could a bride leave town right before her wedding? Am I crazy?_ Gaston saw the look of concern that passed over her face.

"I know! I'll go. I'll see him safely there and back. That way we won't have anything to fear. I can kill anything that might stand in our way."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. We should both stay here and let Papa do this on his own. He'll be back in no time." Belle was touched at Gaston's thoughtfulness. This learning to love him would be easier than she worried.

"Belle's right!" Maurice cried as he emerged from the house. "I will be back in plenty of time to walk my daughter down the aisle." He grabbed Belle in a great bear hug. "Be good sweetheart. Mind the house while I'm gone!"

"I love you Papa! Good luck!" Belle handed up a picnic basket she'd prepared as Gaston clapped Maurice on the shoulder.

"We'll see you when you get back! We can add your blue ribbon to the collection at the tavern." This surprised Belle. Gaston was showing a touching amount of faith in Maurice. She caught his eyes and smiled into them.

* * *

_***Author's Note 2: This chapter has not been "beta-d". All errors in character, spelling, grammar, etc. are my own._***


	5. Chapter 5: Stolen Kiss

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to try to get this finished up hopefully soon. If you are still reading this, thank you. Without you, it would probably have languished for another three years. ~LightningBeauty (Dec 2012)_

Chapter 5: Stolen Kiss

It had only been a day since Papa had gone off to the fair. By now, he would be setting up his invention for debut, chatting with the other inventors, and preparing for the judges. Belle paused in her morning chores and wished with all her might that her beloved Papa would prevail. She knew he was worried over the cost of the wedding. The prize money would be such a help.

"You can do it Papa," Belle whispered to herself. "I know you can."

A horse ninny sounded across the field behind the house. _Phillipe_? What was he doing home so soon? Had Papa given up? Or...had something happened? Belle's heart leaped as she dropped the broom and rushed to the door. She flung it open and hurled herself outside.

"Papa?" Her eyes scanned the woods, searching for Phillipe.

"Belle, are you alright?" Gaston swung down off of his black stallion, concern filling his face. Belle let go of the breath she was holding.

"Gaston, it's you!" She couldn't disguise the relief that washed over her. "I heard your horse and I thought it was Phillipe. And I didn't know how he would be back so soon..."

The words tumbled out of her until Gaston gently took her and wrapped her in a strong embrace. Her breaths slowed and came easier as she allowed herself to sink into the safety of Gaston's arms. _I'm safe. It's alright. Nothing is wrong._

"I'm sorry I frightened you. It's just me and Storm." Gaston tilted Belle's chin up to meet his eyes, tucking a tendril of her hair behind her ear. Belle simply smiled. As she gazed up into his face, it suddenly dawned on Belle that they had not yet kissed. Sure, the occasional peck on the forehead or the cheek, but nothing beyond that. How had that happened? She was about to marry this man and had never kissed him? How was that even possible? It was true, they hadn't had a moment alone together since the proposal but still...

As Gaston moved to let her go, Belle lifted a gentle hand to his chest. He paused just long enough for her to gather her courage and pull his face down to hers.

She wasn't sure what she had expected. _Fire? Magic? _Yet all she felt was Gaston's lips on hers. It was a pleasant sensation, and he certainly was putting the effort into it. But somehow, Belle's heart was...dare she think ...disappointed.

And just like that, the kiss ended. Gaston smiled down at her and she did her best to return it. But clearly she couldn't hide everything...

"What? I thought that's what you wanted?" Dismay began to fill his eyes.

"Oh no, I did!" Belle let go of his arms and retreated towards the house. "It was lovely. I'm just a bit...surprised."

"Surprised? At what?"

"At...how it felt. It was ...good."

"Was it really?" A hardness washed over Gaston's face. She was hurting him.

"Oh no! I mean...yes! Yes, it was good. Great...uhh." For a woman who read constantly, she was having a great deal of trouble forming words at the moment. "Gaston, it's not that it wasn't a good kiss. I was just thinking, we hadn't kissed yet and we're to be married in 6 days. I didn't feel that our first kiss should be in front of the entire village. I think we just...weren't prepared."

"Well, then let's try it again." Gaston took a step toward her and crushed her mouth with his own. There was definitely desire in his kiss but also something else. Anger. Hurt. A sense of bravado. Almost as if he felt he had to prove something to her. Belle pushed him away. "No, not like this." She could feel her own anger rising.

"Well, I can't tell what you want!" Gaston took several steps back, throwing his hands up to his hair in frustration. "Kiss me. Don't kiss me. Belle, tell me what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I don't know what I was thinking." She turned to flee back into the house. The door slammed with a resounding thud. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Had she just thrown her entire life away?

"Belle," a gentle knock came on the door. "Belle, please open the door." The anger was gone from his voice. Only hurt remained.

Yet she could not make herself open the door. Something froze her there and wouldn't let her move. She tried to call out to him but her heart was in her throat and she couldn't find the words.

"Belle, I'm the one who's sorry. I'll call for you again this afternoon. Just..." there was a long pause. She was half afraid he'd left. "Just please don't change your mind anything until we have a chance to talk."

Belle closed her eyes. He still wanted to marry her. "I'm not changing my mind." She found the way to move, opening the door to him. "Are you?"

"Of course not." His hands found her face. His eyes were dry but full of concern. "We just got off to a bad start. When you're ready, we'll have a proper first kiss."

Belle smiled. "That sounds good."

"I have to go now, but ...we are alright?" His stallion let out a breath of air, impatient to be off on the hunt.

"We're alright."

* * *

Gaston rode Storm out over the fields. The horse was young and powerful and loved to run. Horse and rider were more alike than Gaston cared to admit. He gave the animal his head and tried to enjoy the day. What had started so perfectly had somehow ended up so very wrong. Why did Belle kiss him if she didn't want to enjoy the kiss? Was something wrong with the way he'd done it?

It had been their first kiss and it was ruined. She said they were alright but would she change her mind? Would she still marry him?

He knew that she was getting nervous about the wedding. Belle didn't like to be the center of attention. She liked it even less when it wasn't for a reason she felt "worthy" of. She was such a beautiful creature but she took no pride in that. Now get the woman to start talking about books and she didn't care who was present. She captivated him.

Gaston had been playing the kiss over and over in his mind trying to figure out what had happened that had gone so wrong. Kissing her had been amazing on his end. But he had felt her hesitance. _She started it. She wanted to kiss me. What happened that changed that?_ Gaston reined Storm in as they crested a hill and saw the woods laid out in front of them.

A plodding sound announced Lefou's arrival. At least Gaston could always count on Lefou. Lefou didn't care about Gaston's motivations, his simple mind didn't understand such things. All Lefou wanted was to be near his idol. Gaston had to admit that this sometimes became a nuisance but it was nice to have a friend.

Lefou's plow-horse ambled his way up the hill and stopped next to Storm. Lefou's belly peeked out from beneath his shirt. "Hi Gaston!" Lefou said with a grin showing off the few teeth he had left. "What are we hunting today?"

"The usual," Gaston answered, slapping his friend on the back. Lefou held on to his saddle, barely. "Think you can keep up with that old mare?"

"Of course," Lefou was somewhat proud of his old horse. She was probably the only creature in the world more simple than him. "Claudette will be just fine." As he patted her neck, Claudette shook out her mane. Lefou lost his seat this time. Gaston let out a deep throaty laugh. And for the rest of the afternoon, pushed his troubles with Belle to the back of his mind. The only thing that existed for him was the woods, Storm, Lefou and Claudette.

* * *

Belle tried to concentrate on her book. But it was no use. She had dusted the rooms, washed the dishes, and swept the porch and was trying to relax with her book. But she kept seeing the hurt in Gaston's eyes and feeling his lips on hers. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. The more frustrated she became the tidier her home became.

She was exhausted.

She was seriously considering going to the bookseller, hoping the walk would clear her head. _And maybe he will help me understand what happened with Gaston._ Gaston wouldn't be back from hunting for another two hours or so, depending on how good the game was. She had the time. Why should she sulk in her home when she could go visit her friend?

As she reached for her book basket, a horse's ninny sounded across the field again. _Gaston!_ It must have been later than she'd thought. She opened the door to welcome him and tell him how sorry she was for muddling everything -

It wasn't Gaston. Phillipe came hurtling towards the house, still attached to the wagon carrying Papa's invention. _But where was Papa?_ Belle ran to catch Phillipe's bridle.

"Phillipe? Calm down boy! What is it? What...?" Belle stroked his nose and brought him down to her face. "Where's Papa, Phillipe? Where is he?"

Phillipe neighed hard and shook his head. Belle's heart froze at what she saw in his eyes.

_Terror_.


End file.
